Entwinement
by Timmesque
Summary: [IM] When Isaac met Mia for the first time, something they never expected begins to happen. Two souls are one...now and forever[0ne-shot][dedicated to Midnight C]


Entwinement 

By Timberwolf220

It was a quiet town she lived. 

None of that hustle and bustle of people here. No, it was so quiet that you would think the people have gone hibernating for the winter. As it should be.

Imil was always cold and lonely.

Always.

She wiped the sweat of her brow. Her life as the Healer of Imil has been quite stressful lately. Ever since Alex left, the tiny village has been deteriorating bit by bit. She'd hate to say but Alex had really been an invaluable help to the community. But he left. 

And he never said why. 

She straightened her robes and put a smile on her face. The people of Imil needed her. She was their Saviour, their Healer.

She was their Mia.

He bent down, brushing the snow off his yellow scarf. He glanced at his fellow companions. Ivan nodded showing he was ok and Garet was staring at the huge brown carcass of the Ravager [1] scowling. 

"Right. Imil should be," He pointed to the lighthouse which at the moment looked like a blue speck on the horizon, "Right next to the lighthouse. We're making good time so we should be able to make it before dark."

Garet nodded, the scowl vanishing from his face, "I hope we get there soon. I'm starving!"

Ivan chuckled, "Since when are you not?" He commented earning himself a wry smile from Isaac and a glare from Garet.

He looked at the horizon. The lighthouse…

Who would have thought they held the power to destroy the world?

_It looked so beautiful from here_ he thought_, like a pillar of blue sky._

Isaac shook this melancholy thought from his head and trudged onwards. 

He was looking forward to a nice hot bath at the inn.

Meagan dipped the cloth into the hot tub of steaming water. She then pressed the cloth onto the old man's head. He was breathing faster now and she could see the beads of sweat trail down his wizened cheek. She turned to her twin Justin, "He's got a really bad fever. I think he needs medicine."

"He needs Mia," He said simply, shaking his soft golden locks.

Meagan glared at her twin, "Mia has been running ragged all week!! She can't keep this up! It's taking its toll on her."

"I know," He said as his pale blue eyes drifted, "However we've exhausted our medicinal supplies and no one's fool enough to come in Imil in winter, so we're cut off from the outside world as well."

Meagan wrapped her arms around herself. She hated seeing people in pain. If only she was stronger…

Justin sensed his twin's thoughts, "Even if we were stronger, it's too many."

Meagan couldn't stop the tears. The old man's breathing had died down a bit, "Damn Alex!"

Justin was worried. It wasn't like his sister to swear, "You can't—,"

Meagan's voice had turned as icy as the frozen lakes of Imil, "Don't. He abandoned us. The…The…" Meagan struggled with the words her seven year vocabulary knew.

 "Traitor," Came the soft wispy voice at the doorway.

Meagan smiled and ran to Mia, giving her a large hug, "Mia…I…"

Mia smiled and stroked Meagan's reddish-blonde hair, "You did your best. I'm proud of you," She said, her eyes watching the rise and fall of the old man's chest, "He'll be fine."

Meagan relaxed. Justin remained quiet.

"Come on you two. Time for bed. It's not good for healers to stay up this late."

The twins shed their burden and followed Mia to their home.

Home…

Isaac spat out the blood from his mouth. They ran into a lot of monsters and Isaac was dead on tired. They were losing badly and they knew it. 

The Imp raised his staff to let loose another round of Ray on the Adepts, but Isaac was ready. 

"Earth Quake!"

The Earth trembled at the command of its master. The ground cracked upon, pulling the imp into the depths of the core. Isaac slumped against the tree. His Psynergy was completely drained and he barely had the strength to stand. He felt himself fade.

At the corner of his eye, he saw a village with smoke unfurling from the chimneys.

Imil…

He fell, letting the cold take him.

"Is there a Healer here?"

Mia smiled at the pointy red haired teen. He looked so worried. Even the younger boy next to him looked unusually pale and his violet eyes glittered.

"Yes, I'm the Healer. What can I do for you?"

Garet forced his vocal chords to work, "My friend is badly hurt. Please Healer, save him! He can't leave us…" His voice trailed off, unable to think of a world without Isaac. 

Ivan spoke, "This injury is serious Healer. You have to do something."

The deep devotion and loyalty in their eyes shone brighter than any star in she had seen in the darkness of the frosty nights of Imil. She was feeling extremely tired as the epidemic had gotten worse, now spreading to the younger generation.

But this could not be ignored.

Mia folded up her sleeves, "So where is this friend of yours?"

Garet gave his first full smile since he reached Imil, "He's at the Inn."

Mia left the sanctum and then hesitated, "What's his name?"

"Isaac."

Isaac…

He stirred.

Isaac…

He groaned, feeling a sharp pain above his shoulder blade.

Isaac…

Who's there? Who's calling me in the darkness?

Isaac…

Who are you?

He turned to see a sphere of blue pulsating light. The light took shape of a glowing fairy. It had gossamer wings with hints of stardust. The fairy had wavy blue hair that oddly tinted with green. Its aquamarine eyes flashed at Isaac.

Isaac…

He reached to touch the fairy. It burst into a display of brightly colored sparkles, falling like soft snowflakes on the leaves of winter.

Isaac, come back…

To where? He asked.

To where you belong…

The blue fairy reformed itself and waited belligerently for Isaac's response. He reached for the fairy again, but drew back.

I don't know. Should I go? I'm…happy here.

The blue fairy fluttered, its wings shimmering.

Your friends need you Isaac…

He still hesitated.

I'm all alone. I have no one. Why should I go back to the loneliness?

Are you not lonely here?

He was and he knew it. But he didn't want to go back to a life of battles and heroics.

You're not alone Isaac…because you have me.

He smiled. He had the fairy by his side. Gently, he clasped the fairy's hand and he pulled back to the world of the living.

Mia gasped as she let go of Isaac's hand. Such a whirl of emotions. She had never experienced anything with this level of depth. He was so lonely.

But not anymore…

She glanced at Isaac's face. Most of the worry lines had vanished, leaving his face looking oddly peaceful. His golden-bronze hair spilled over his eyes. His lips were firm with a hint of softness.

I promise you Isaac. You're not alone anymore.

Not anymore.

"Mia!! Thaddeus's [2] sickness is getting worse! My ply power isn't strong enough! You have to go!!"

"Mia brushed her hair off her face, "Right. I'm on it. Take care of the sanctum while I'm gone. Justin might need your help there. Also, if anybody needs me, tell them where I am"

Meagan nodded her head, her eyes hard with determination, "Right!"

Mia shot Isaac a look before leaving the Inn.

You're not alone anymore…

Somehow she felt it applied to her more than it did to Isaac

"Isaac?"

Isaac groaned as he rose from his bed.

"I-Ivan?" Isaac said, still groggy from sleep. He rubbed his eyes to remove traces of sleepiness.

Ivan burst into a grin which was most unlike him, "Thank the stars above, you're okay!!"

Isaac was promptly going to answer, when he was enveloped into a bone crushing hug.

"Isaac if you do something like that again, I'll kill you!!" Garet said fiercely.

Ivan cocked an eyebrow, "You might just accomplish that if you don't let go."

Garet blushed from embarrassment and let go of the hyperventilating Isaac.

Isaac managed a smile though, "I'm fine."

The two Adepts breathed a sigh of relief. 

"If it wasn't for that Healer…"

If Ivan knew the significance of his words, he would know better than to mention it in front of Isaac. He didn't have time to blink when Isaac leapt out of bed and began shaking Ivan like the wind would shake the boughs of a tree.

"Where is she?"

Garet blinked. It wasn't everyday you see Isaac demanding something or shake Ivan like a madman, "She's probably at the Sanctum—,"

Isaac was already out the door, heading towards the Sanctum.

Ivan and Garet exchanged glances and followed their unusually agitated leader

Meagan couldn't think of anything to say when a tall blonde warrior with somber blue eyes strode into the Sanctum and asked for the Healer.

The first thing that registered into her head was; He's hunky!!!

"She's at the house next door. You know the old couple? Thaddeus the old man is sick so Mia went there."

"Mia," Isaac whispered, feeling the name roll off the tip of his tongue.

Garet and Ivan just caught up with their leader then saw him run out of the Sanctum and into the house across the frozen river. Panting, they finally caught up and went inside the old couple's house.

"There, you'll be fine now," Mia said, casting Ply. She drew strength from the miniature fairy as Thaddeus felt the healing power run through his veins.

"Thanks," Came Thaddeus's gruff reply.

Mia smiled sweetly, "You're welcome. I suggest you stay in bed."

The Old Lady smiled, "I don't know what we'd do without you Mia—,"

She was stopped short by a gut-wrenching cough. Mia's heart sank.

"Don't mention it ma'am. You should be in bed too."

The Old woman smiled as Mia proceeded to leave until she met a pair of soul blue eyes.

Isaac.

He was there, looking at her with his beautiful eyes, with two of his friends. But her eyes were on Isaac and Isaac only.

Sometimes, the bonds of human nature can bind you stronger and deeper than the human can explain. But much passed through their gazes.

Sea met Sky in an alliance that would transcend time.

They could have stood like that forever, but a flash of blue light caught Mia's attention.

"The lighthouse…" She whispered, her face betraying her shock.

Isaac followed her gaze. It's as if she would vanish if he tore his eyes away.

And he didn't want that.

Mia turned back to them. Isaac's eyes were starting to burn through her soul.

"I have to go to the lighthouse. I have business there," She said, half in apology, half in explanation.

Isaac unsheathed his sword, "And we will go with you," He said smiling. Mia realized how much of a difference it made when he smiled, "You're not alone on this."

And somewhere in the dark, the lighthouse glowed with the power of two souls in union.

You're not alone anymore…

[1] Ravager: A big ferocious bear like monster 

A/N: I kinda lost track of the Golden Sun monsters, so I just picked this one.

[2] Thaddeus

A/N: The Old Man didn't have a name and I thought it would be pretty stupid to call him 'Old Man' throughout the fic, so I named him Thaddeus. 

R&R!!!


End file.
